yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistral City
Mistral City was a large city populated by Skylords and many other citizens. It was mostly filed with spires that float above the city alongside Airships. It had many locations and sites of wonder. Unfortunately, it was burned down by evil pirate Jock Fireblast. He left a sign framing Skylord Lysander. Besides being a major airship docking point, it was also a major cross-roads, with paths to Stoneholm, The Wall (and it's related areas), BBQ Bay, and Terrorvale. Since its destruction, Mistral seems to be solely inhabited by the druid Swampy Bogbeard. Mistral is currently in ruins and seems to be being reclaimed by forest. The first Baron Skylord, created the Mistral City. He declared himself Count of Mistral but since he died, no one had known of it, and he and his history was a dispute. Location Mistral City is located south (according to the map) next to Verigan's Hold. Location's in Mistral City Pools The city is home to a few pools with different names, such as the Pool of Memory (which was previously named the Pool of Life but was changed after many ironic drownings) and the Fountain of Strength. Tennis Court It is a small court with two wooden shovels and snowballs used to play tennis but you unfortunately cannot play. Priusbar's Opium Hut Skylord Jasper appears to be this hut's best customer. It seems to have water flowing from Fumblemore's toilet through the roof. No minors are allowed. When Xephos and Honeydew entered, Jasper seemed angry, saying, "GET OUT". Astley Residence The home of the late Mr Astley, a reformed creeper. It is a simple house much like all the other houses in Mistral City. He is killed when Lewis try to get in to find some sulfur. 1 Riverside( Skylord Jaspers house) Skylord Jasper's home. It has 3 floors and seems to be one of the largest homes in the city. It has a large bathtub and is well protected from the bottom entrance. However it has easy entrance to anyone willing to drop from the sky platforms. It also has a private dock for Jasper's airship, the Larglim. Warehouses Only Warehouse #16 remains standing outside Skylord Jasper's house. Warehouse #4 was used as a morgue during the Sand War. It contained an unnamed man, laying across from Pirate Tinman, when seen from the time of the Sand War. Granny Bacon's shop has an architectural style that suggests it is a converted warehouse. Peculier Residence Not a lot is known of this home seeing as it was destroyed before the heroes arrived. It contains a large portrait of Daisy Duke. It may have been burned as a warning to Old Peculier, by the Cult of Israphel. This house was called Bungaloo Peculier as said by the sign that stood outside, suggesting the house had only 1 floor. The Elysium The home of Skylord Lysander, it is a small simple home in which Peculier rested while he was ill. It has a pink carpet which hides the entrance to a secret dark shrine. It has two floors and a large bed. Duke Smithy A small blacksmith's belonging to Mr. Duke, Daisy Duke's father. It has one floor and many windows. Plenty of tools and workbenches can be found here as it is the place for the finest armour in Minecraftia. Duke also kept a well-stocked bunker underground in case of emergency, which was used when the city burned by Lewis, Simon, and Knight Peculier. Church of the Holy Apple/Record The church and residence of Father Braeburn, It is a single floor with a large stained glass window of an apple/record. It was previously the Church of the Holy Apple but was changed when the yogscast brought him a gold record from Skylord Jaspers home, it was then given to Father Braeburn in exchange for the Holy Apple. Granny Bacon's Greasy Spoon Teashop The shop owned by the fantastic cook, Granny Bacon. It's a small building with a pool table and many delicious foods. It usually has a cake on the counter and sells Golden Apples. Its different architecture suggests the shop was a converted warehouse. Outhouse An outhouse just down the road from the Peculier residence. It has many things such as...Fecal Matter. The Almighty Jaffa A large Jaffa Cake that was no doubt constructed for the grand champion of Minecraftia: Honeydew's pleasure. Mistral City Lumber, Inc. A large lumberyard owned by Jasper. It is where all furniture and homes are planned and contstructed. Nobody knows who works here other than Jasper himself. Jasper Sewer A sewer located beneath the Almighty Jaffa Cake. It discharges outside the city walls, and could therefore be used as a means of entry and escape without passing the guardhouse. Presumably also a part of Jasper Holdings Group. Tranquil Gardens Cemetery A small graveyard home to the graves of many people such as Israphel (who isn't dead when first encountered), Reverend John, Mr Astley, 404, Micheal Barrymore's Career, Total Biscuit, Dave! Yognaut, and our heroes Honeydew and Xephos. Xephos opens up Israphel's coffin seeing nothing there. Lysander yelled at him saying what are you doing. Xephos stated that he was curious what was in there Snozzi's House of Adult Entertainment Pleasure Presumably a Strip Club. Honeydew visited here but required time to "Recharge" from Granny Bacon's Icing.Fumblemore Fumblemore's Tower A large tower that changes shape due to the constant spells that go wrong. It floats above the city and has no bridge across to it. It has about 4 floors with many books and a toilet whose water flows into the Opium Hut. When Mistral City is burned, the ruins of the tower are nowhere to be seen. In a video someone was making about the Yogscast Replica server, Fumblemore was apparently in the server and he said that he teleported the tower to Icaria. This is later confirmed in Episode 35 when Knight Peculier tells the heroes about visiting Fumblemore in Icaria. Temple A pyramidal temple with water flowing from it. Not a lot is known about it but it is now in ruins due to Xephos being blown up by what he thought was a creeper inside it. It has however been confirmed to have actually been boobytraped with explosives by people who downloaded the map. The text inside is clearly legible at 720p paused at 5:19 on Episode 6 of Season 3. The text reads thusly: "Hallowed are we who inhabit the sacred city: We are the Oathkeepers sworn to duty." What this may mean is unknown. It's possibly the oath of all the guards and knights, such as Knight Peculier's father, who may have protected the city in the past. It may also refer to the Skylords, or the Templars. Abandoned Mineshaft A sealed up mineshaft, It was home to a Hellgate which was shut down by Old Peculier's father many years ago. It contains Spiders and monsters and has many floors and was home to many ores, at least until Honeydew arrived. A message was left on the walls for Old Peculier along with K. Peculier's armor and sword. It was first seen with a creeper on top of the sealed wooden planks. The Crumbling Ruins Main Article: Crumbling Ruins An abandoned castle just outside the walls of Mistral City. Used as a headquarters by the Cult of Israphel. The Evil Cultist Sheep still lived there. Granny Bacon was imprisoned here, where she was zombified, force Honeydew to kill his love. An undead Reverend John also appeared here to do battle with Xephos and Honeydew. It was once the site of a Hellgate that was destroyed by K. Peculier. The cultists built a new 'Gate, which was destroyed by Xephos and Honeydew. Ye Olde Guarde Towere The outpost of K. Peculier. It is now a wrecked tower with a chest at the top and a hidden note under a nearby tree. Picture Point A small point where you can take a wonderful picture of Skull Pass and the burning city of Mistral. Skull Pass Main Article: Skull Pass A skull implanted on a small mountain which connects to Verigan's Hold and the old Carnival del Banjo. misral.png|mistral from above Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Season 3